Like A Puzzle
by TaylorTheGleek
Summary: Four teens are thrown into the middle of a dark deep and cold ocean at twilight. They wind up on a mystical island and decide to find refuge. They find themselves in a new world of magic where their bravery and loyalty are put the test. Roxiri/SoKai :


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

><p><em>Like a puzzle. Prologue.<br>_

* * *

><p>Rippling through the unwavered waters of Twilight Sea, a large ship, magnificent and grand, glowed brightly across the pitchblack ocean, under the moonlight that faintly eluminated the equally pitch black sky. It moved swiftly through the water, silent, as most of its passengers were exhausted, slowly drifting to sleep. The few that were awake, admired the peacefulness, taking in the ocean atmosphere they would be enduring for the next few days of travel. Or so.. they thought.<p>

_I am sad to say that this story does not have a happy beginning, and I only wish that fate couldve foreseen such a horrific act and spared the innocent lives of the many passengers on-board. There are many things I could point out that couldve been possible if not for the events to come. _

_You see that little boy? Of course you dont.. but he anyway, wouldve lived on to became the next Mayor of Twilight Town and ruled with as much kindness and wisdom as the Mayor before him, and that middle aged woman there? She wouldve become a talented Surgeon and discovered the antidote for cancer. And if you look at that man there. No, not that one.. the one who looks deep in thought, Yes! That one! He would have solved millions of mysteries, including The Loch Ness Monster, Atlantis and the murder of President JFKennedy, turning myths into facts and legend into truth! _

_But nope. _

_Not one of these._

_Fate did, infact, spare a few lives.. but im getting to that._

_Now I should introduce a character that portrays great importance in this tale. _

_A young girl, a very beautiful young girl, by the name of Kairi Prosper. Tall and slender, but not so that she would stick out like a sore thumb. Her long auburn hair ending just above her waist. Fair skin, and amazing deep blue eyes, a hint of violet, sparkling with a sadness that haunted her memories. A soft smile, capable of making anybody melt. _

_Intellegent. Polite. Kind-hearted. The list goes on._

_I should also mention,_

_shes the Mayor of Twilight's daughter._

* * *

><p>"The S.E Disney Gummi Ship,<p>

established in 2002, the first known ship to ever travel the seas between worlds, is now a retired cruise ship that sails from Twilight to Traverse.

It can hold a total of 1200 people including the 200 crew members.

The cruise ship is now owned and operated by Captain Xenahort Blake II and his son Riku Blake.

Riku Blake.. Mother, dont we know a Riku Blake?"

I asked curiously, putting down the Cruise Brochure to look at my mother and father, deep in conversation. I sighed, opening the brochure again to the same page. A lovely picture of the cruise at the Twilight Dock was at the top. Then beneath it had a picture of an old looking man, perhaps in his late thirties, and a boy, silver haired with cerulian eyes. _Now he looked familiar_ I thought to myself. I assumed that the older man was the Captain, which would only mean,"Mother, its Riku! Riku from Twilight School. Goodness hes grown, hes so... bulky! Who would have thought-" I had to stop myself.

She wasnt listening.

I sighed again. Entertaining myself with the armrest of the sofa.

* * *

><p><em>Now Kairi, she loved her parents to death, but sometimes she wished they hadnt been so stubborn <em>_and made her a brother or sister to keep her company. Being the only daughter of the Mayor of Twilight Town had its good sides, and bad. She was given the best, that included education, clothes, transport, food, even friends. It came with a price. She hardly ever saw her father, and her mother ignored her. Kairi was only some prize her mother could show off to her sorority friends. _

_Family Vacations are rare, one of the only times the three are all together. _

_She sometimes felt lonely, when she wasnt with her friends. Her genuine friends. _

_Riku use to be one of them._

_So she decided to leave her parents behind in their large quarters, sneaking out to find her old friend._

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" I mumbled to myself. Standing just outside the door of our first class suite. The long narrow corridor was completely empty, and oddly quiet. I decided to walk down the left, which was closest to an exit. I felt uncomfortable hearing nothing but my footsteps and the earry sound of the ship as it sailed. This was my first time on a boat, hopefully it wouldnt be my last because the ocean was truly magnificent. The sight, the feeling, even the weather was beautiful. This was the first time we ever traveled by boat to Traverse. We usually took the plane, but I dont think I could ever look at a plane the same after what happened a few years ago.<p>

I reached the exit, and found myself in another hallway. This one was decorated with beautiful wallpaper and carpet. Paintings in golden frames hung on the walls next to glowing lanterns. This hallway was much more appealling than the hospital like corridor I was just in. But I mustnt complain. I should be thankful for anything I get.

I continued walking, until I found myself in an abnormally large ball room.

Dining tables were spread out across the gold and white marble floor, facing a big stage with a gold velvet curtain. The ceiling was quite high, atleast a few decks. The room was bright with candles on each table, and a golden chandalier hanging from the ceiling, almost as wide as two school buses, and hanging dangerously low. Its a miracle the thing hasnt snapped yet.

I descended the small staircase I was standing on, moving across the dining hall towards the other side. I gasped at the sight of the glorious golden staircase, half as wide as the room itself, that lead from the second floor. I felt a twinge of sadness as a distant voice spoke inside my head;

"_You look beautiful Kairi" the handsome brunette took her hand and kissed it softly, a tinge of pink appearing on both of their cheeks. He lead her down the marble staircase towards the crowded dance floor where an awaiting Riku and a group of her friends stood grinning knowingly at the charming couple. Sora sweeped her into his arms, and they started to sway to the soft melody. The pair continued to sway to the music, oblivious to the empty dance floor that the other children had left to watch them. Boys were grinning and girls were sighing as they watched on._

_The two dancers held each others gaze, thinking of nothing else but the person in front of them. As the song was nearing its end, the brunette leaned forward and whispered in Kairi's ear "Happy Birthday Kai" before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Their first kiss._

I shook the thought out of head, hoping the memory would remove itself from my mind. I let out a long breath I didnt even know I was holding in, turning away from the grand staircase. I continued my walk towards the exit, wiping at my eyes with the end of my sleeve.

* * *

><p><em>Although she tried, the brunette boy continued to fill her mind, as old memories of the three, including Riku, flooded her head. It seemed everything she looked at reminded her of a childhood memory. A candle would remind her of the ones on Riku's 13th birthday cake. A wall lapm would remind her of the ones at the Twilight Theatre where the three would always hangout. The list continues.. She felt like she was hiding all these feelings and emotions inside her because she was too afraid to face them. She was very anxious to find Riku. He was a missing puzzle piece. The corner piece to be exact. He was where this puzzle of a journey began. At least, one corner.<em>

_Ladies and Gentlemen, you could look at this story like a puzzle. Riku and Kairi being two of the four corners, searching their way to find the missing pieces to complete the picture. _

_It will take a lot more than logic and method to complete it, but they we will get there in the end. Like they say, every story has a happy ending, you just need to know when to stop. But for now, the storie's only just begun..._

* * *

><p>(AN: Hope you like it. Review what you think and Chapter 1 will be up soon. Hope it makes at least a little sense! If not, things will start clearing up in the next chap.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, Open Office is terrible at auto correcting! )


End file.
